One Snap Now We're Done
by le error
Summary: TMNT Guro Challenge. Short drabbles with different themes. WARNING: contains gore, blood, disgusting/disturbing imagery and sexual themes. Don't read if you don't like! This will be heavy dark content.
1. Amputation

#1 Amputation

Mikey centric

He couldn't make out what was happening. His eye sight was blurred and his head felt like it was swimming. He could hear his heartbeat and the sounds of voices …somewhere. Mikey blinked a few times to clear his vision and found the familiar color of red. He panicked.

"N-no! NO!" Mikey bellowed. The color moved closer to him and a rough hand covered his mouth. It wasn't a hard grasp, it was gentle but it stilled made the turtle become paralyzed with fear. The fear melted at the sight of green next..green and red..Raph..Raphael.

"Sssh. It's okay, keep quiet, little brother."

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes. Tears rushed from the corners of his eyes, hearing Raph's voice and not the humans. He heard Donnie and Leo too. He heard his brothers..finally. He was save. The instant relief hit him hard enough to relax despite the pain and numbness.

Perhaps it was just from the loss of blood, that his consciousness faded and darkness consumed him.

He remembered faint images as he tried to stay awake. Donnie's hand, his arm bleeding out and remembering the disgusting look of his dead arm that hung by a few strings. Pain blinded him and his body convulsed..then Leo.

His brother's warm touch on his forehead and reassuring words that everything was going to be okay now. Nobody was going to hurt him.

He really hoped this wasn't another dream.

Mikey finally managed to stay awake on the 8th day. He woke to the sensation of Raph's hand over his plastron. He still couldn't speak because of how dry and achy his throat was. His screaming still played in his ears and the humans laughter. He didn't want to remember it, he wanted his brothers. Mikey reached out to touch Raph's hand but found that his arm was completely gone at the elbow and below.

"Mikey." Raph began.

"M..mm..m..rr." Mikey's eyes widen as he continued to stare at his missing appendage. His arm was gone. Gone..He only had one arm…

"A..arm.." Mikey choked out.

"Calm down. It's alright." Raph said as he turned Mikey's head away from his missing limb. Mikey whimpered weakly, tears rushing down again and running down Raph's hand that laid at his cheek. Raph couldn't help but tear up. Seeing his brother in agony and terror. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. Infected gashes and swollen broken fingers on his right hand. He didn't want to think about what the humans did to his brother. He was sure he was going to hunt them down himself but right now..Mikey needed him.

"His arm couldn't be saved. It was long dead." Donnie explained carefully, "The humans must have sewed it back on and left it for kicks. He has an infection that I'm really surprised hasn't killed him already."

"He can't look at it without having a panic attack." Leo rubbed the knot between his eyes and sighed. It was week 12 and Mikey was still recovering from the ordeal. The youngest wore a long sweater for the purpose of only hiding his missing limb to avoid an episode. He was clear of infection, however, his appetite was diminished and his body was still weak. Mikey clung on to Raph for comfort which the hothead gladly gave to his brother.

"They won't get away with this." Leo said darkly.

"Let's focus on him first, Leo." Donnie quickly said. He turned to watch Mikey nestled into Raph's arms on the cot. He had to change the bandages on Mikey's arm before another infection would settle in. This time everyone would have to hold him down.

Raph hugged him tightly while Leo held on to his shoulder to keep him from moving. Mikey's cries and wild screaming filled the lair as Donnie worked quickly to clean the wound. Donnie scrapped off the dead flesh as the wound slowly started to heal. The damage that the humans had done to him was irreversible. The sinking feeling in Donnie's stomach made him want to burst into tears. He couldn't help Mikey, this was something he needed to overcome mentally.

The image of someone cutting of your arm with a butcher knife and sewing it cruelly back on for entertainment..

It was going to take a while to scrub that image out of his brain.


	2. Decapitation

#2 Decapitation

He was startled awake by the sound of a his door creaking open. A small tap from the wind and the strong small of blood. He wrinkled his nose at the copper tang and rubbed his eyes. Deep black shadows under his dull blue eyes, his green skin now dark and infested with infected cuts and bruises. His fingers were skinned from constantly picking and pulling and his finger nails were cut cruelly to draw blood. He ran his finger tips over the concrete, scratching lazily till fresh blood oozed from them and covered the floor.

The darkness was comfort. Protection. He wished his brothers wouldn't disturb him when he was sleeping. He hardly did anymore. He was so tired..very tired. He blinked past the haze and drowsiness. "Is that you, Don?" He asked. His voice was brittle and sounded as if pebbles were lodged into his throat. He swallowed hard, looking back at the ground and his bloodied finger tips running in straight lines on the floor. "I'm coming.."

Leo slowly got up from the ground. His legs jerked and popped at the movement. His emancipated form trembled, deep infected gashes were behind his legs and thighs. His skin was still raw and his broken tail hung limply behind him. He walked on a limp towards the door with his arms crossed protectively around him. The wind opened his door just enough for him to slip through. Nobody was there to greet him.

"D-Donnie? Raph?" Leo called out in a soft mumbled. He dragged his leg towards Raph's door which was just across from him. He followed the thick trail of dried blood and the rusted sais. He stopped to knock, "R..Raphie.."

He clung on to the door knob as he pushed open the door. The room smelled of rot, however, Leo didn't seem to be bothered by it. He limped to his brother on his bed and lightly tugged on the stained sheets. Raph's body laid dead and mangled on the mattress. His body was covered half way the blanket, his head missing and torso exposed. Another body laid still besides him, curled up and trembling.

"Are you waking him up, Raph? I bet Mikey is tired, aren't you Mikey?"

The quivering form didn't answer nor did he make a peep. He learned better not to move or speak. Mikey closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out his insane brother's voice that rang in his head. His cool and broken tone sent shivers up his spine.

"Why aren't you hugging Raph, like before…I'm sure he appreciates it. Maybe I'll bring Donnie..would you like that, Mikey? I don't want you to get lonely." Leo cooed as he lightly petted Mikey's head.

Mikey cringed away at the touch and fresh tears burst from his eyes. He carefully shook his head at Leo and pressed his lips to avoid whimpering. He didn't want to see his other dead brother..his mind couldn't take it anymore. He wished Leo would just cut him too. He prayed everyday that he would. Leo roughly patted Mikey one last time before limping away. He nudged something out of the way as he stepped out of the room, mumbling to himself about checking on Donnie and closed the door. Mikey could see the through the darkness as something rolled over slowly. Raph's dead sunken eyes now stared at him in horror on the ground.


	3. Cannibalism

#3 Cannibalism

Their bodies were squeezed together into the tight cage. No more to move or even turn around. Luckily, one of them was small enough to stick to a corner of the cage and not move. Their feet were bloodied and cut open from stepped on the hard chicken wire. The loose links of the chain poked into their skin, making the aggressive one want to lash out at the other three in the cage and attack the humans. They only stayed in the cage for a few days but no longer than 3.

They roughly dropped the cage into the large concrete pin and opened the latch. The purple tagged one crawled out first. His arm was badly mangled from a fight and the added crushing impact of being dropped in the cage worsened it. The red tagged turtle crawled out next and sat by the opening of the cage to help the blue one and orange one next. The orange one was unharmed but he was the most terrified. He was young, he still didn't understand. The blue tagged turtle was in worse shape from protecting the younger orange one from the chicken wire and the humans. He laid down at the opening of the cage, still hunched and curled on the floor. They were use to being folded in and cramped that the feeling of freedom was too overwhelming.

The orange one snuggled close to the blue, nudging his beak playfully to try and get him to play but he was already unconscious.

At least they were going to be safe in this room for a long time. A month. If they were lucky they would get fed or at least water. They were use to the treatment but their bodies were already malnourished from the journey. Red sniffed around hungrily, trying to find any sort of food that was available or perhaps left while the others stayed close. After minutes of searching the empty room, red walked back to the pile and let out a small huff as he rested besides the others.

Their stomachs growls angrily as they slept and shivered weakly. The usual playful and smiling orange no longer had the strength to even move. He watched as his brother beside him lick the blood off his wounded arm in an attempt to heal the already infected cuts and scraps. The blue one hadn't moved at all since their arrived. The red lightly nudged him with his beak, trying to get him to get up and move. However, the blue turtle didn't response and merely shifted his head to the other side tiredly. Red let out a growl and bit into his shoulder hard. The blue snapped and dug his nails into his neck, trying to fight back and the fight soon escalated. They were all tired, hungry and desperate for some sort of food. The smell of blood made the younger turtles perk up and watch with mild interest. The two often fought randomly to assert themselves. The blue turtle was always looked at as the alpha, the oldest of them but soon enough red knew the opportunity to overpower him was too great to pass up.

He gnawed on bone as dug his teeth into the blue turtle's shoulder, growling and snarling wildly as he tried to pin his brother. The younger turtles watched in distress, not really knowing what they could do since they were too weak themselves to break up the fight.

The blue turtle barely put up a fight now as the red turtle held him down, crushing his chest with his massive weight and turned his teeth to his throat. He bit hard, feeling the gush of blood in his mouth that warmed his throat and a sense of victory. He felt his brother's harsh and quick pants against his cheek as he held him down and kept him still. He could see the younger turtles pacing nervously in front of him, watching him as they slowly killed one of their brothers.

Minutes had past and soon the blue turtle laid still and lifeless. Red still held tightly on to his throat, drinking in the massive spill of blood that seemed endless and tasteful. He finally let go and licked at the large wound in his brother's neck hungrily. His eyes were still on the other remaining brothers, a deep growl sounded from him as if daring the others to come any closer to his new meal. He was starving and he knew his brothers were hungry as well. He roughly shoved his instincts back and calmed himself. An invitation was clear in his eyes now to the others but the purple and orange turtle's weren't so convinced. The orange moved closer, sniffing at his dead brother and lightly nudging him sorrowfully with his nose. The smell of blood was overpowering him till he eventually gave in and began to bite into the thigh. Purple joined lastly, staring fearfully at his red brother then down at the lifeless body.

They had no sense of remorse after they began to eat. They had no sense of morals to their actions but the only drive being their hungry was all it took. They were smart enough to conserve.

There was more room in the cage when they were transported home.


End file.
